Harley Quinn's Story
by JellyMcweevil
Summary: I don't know much AT ALL about Batman or Harley Quinn. I don't even know why I wrote this. So sorry if, like, every fact is wrong!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night - like so many other psychopaths - was my friend. I liked the way the cool air felt on my porcelain skin.

But it was also my enemy, because there may be a bat lurking anywhere within it.

I was perched atop some stairs, down a dark alley. How long had it been? An hour maybe? I was starting to get tired waiting for the business men to emerge the building. The scum who worked for the beastly batman. Urgh.

I let out a growling sound, though it was more of a moan. The noise was unidentifiable. At that moment, I heard voices. I froze, unblinking. I didn't breath, didn't move a muscle.

Suddenly, 3 men burst from the back door. Blindly walking right into my trap. It took all my might not to scream a thrilling pick-me-up.

Instead, I dragged my nail along the metal of the stairs. It gave the exact screeching sound I was after. All 3 men jumped and turned round. Idiots. They were looking in front of them, expecting me to be there. I needed to catch their attention.

"Hello, boys", I said in a low, intelligible voice. Like a purring black panther.

They all looked up at me in shock and horror. I smiled threateningly, and gracefully leapt down from my spot. I was a lithe panther.

I hit the ground with a thud that seemed to echo all around. My head kept low as my body slowly unfurled from the landing crouch. My eyes flickered up, peeking. I allowed them to see them slightly, to know of the insanity behind them.

They were all looking at me. The attention I wanted was overwhelming.

I was in the spotlight.


	2. Chapter 1 - Hysteria

Chapter 1 - Hysteria

I started to laugh. It had been so long since I could. So long since I started this crazy goal. I tried to keep the hysteria to a minimum. But that was impossible.

They all started to stare at me with big scared eyes. Some even started to back away a little - which is when I stopped. A sudden in-take of shocked air. I froze, trying not to make any sudden movements. I even tried to keep my eyes from darting all over in a maniac manor.

The message was clear on everyone's face.

They all thought I was a psychopath.

This knowledge made me look down at my hands. A few of them gasped in fright. What did they think I was gonna do? Kill them? A new wave of laughter threatened to escape me. Contain it, don't let it out. My lips sealed shut, but the force of the laugh was too great. It started breaking through my lips, making a raspberry kind of sound. Which turned into a low laugh. It almost sounded normal. But that's when it grew louder and stranger. I found myself floundering, gulping for air. The horrific hysteria which was my laugh made my lungs scream.

One of the men did scream, and at first I thought it actually was my lungs. He started to run away. I was suddenly sober, my mind fast and sharp, tensed ready like a panther. A sick, twisted panther. As if like lightning, I bolted forward and shoved into the man. It knocked us both to the floor. There, I pinned him. I put his back to the floor, my legs wrapping round his waist. I smiled at him.

And that's all I had to do.

He started to whimper, like a lost puppy. I leaned forward deliberately breathing hard on his face. No doubt it smelt like blood. Just the way it should. At the same time I started caressing his face, I leaned to his right ear. "Shhhh" I whispered. Slowly I pulled back. He stopped squirming. My finger traced down his soft cheek to his chin, where I applied pressure. A single drop of blood oozed down his neck.

The man locked eyes with me. His eyes were blue, a colour I despised. I gave him my best, crazy smile. "Don't worry", I said in my lingering voice. "I believe, that whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you . . . Stranger!"

Once again the man screamed. I snapped his neck in one swift, clean blow. Another laugh ripped through me, tearing through whatever tiny shred of sanity I had left.

I'd killed him.

Great. One down, two to go.

I turned abruptly. Both of the other two men had started to flee, which made me sigh. This wasn't going to be as fun as the first guy. I sniffed and stood up. The alleyway was dim; the moon gave little lighting. It was perfect in every way. Dark and creepy - very atmospheric.

I pulled a pistol out from my waist belt and aimed at their heads. This could easily be done in two shots. But I wanted the thrill of seeing at least one of their faces. So, with ease, I shot one in the head, and one in the leg. Both fell mere seconds apart. I laughed again. It was becoming a bad habit.

Before I knew it, my legs had carried me over to them. The headshot had been a definite death. The other was trying to crawl away. Foolish. He was way too weak to even stand. The blood was flowing too freely from his left leg.

Aah, let's get this over with and go home.

I pounced onto his back, yelling boo. It made him yelp. Was it in pain or in fear?

An idea formed in my evil little mind.

Paying no attention to my aggression, I yanked his hair up, so his head was level with mine. His eyes darted to the side, trying to meet my gaze. What a shame. His eyes were green. Also a colour of which I despised. Putrid, deteriorating green.

I smiled again, running my tongue over my devil red lips. It was a rare habit I'd picked up from my lover.

The man yelped again, now trembling with fear. Fear had consumed him - it was everywhere. "Aw, don't worry! There nothing to fear but fear itself" I purred.

I stood up in front of him, so he looked up at me. He could take it all in, my joker clothes, joker hair, and joker face. All tinted with black, red, white and malign. I bent down and pressed the gun to his head. "I am fear!" I whispered.

Then I blew his brains out.

I pulled back, shrieking with laughter. My whole body convulsed in a fit of hysteria. Jerking lungs told me to calm down, and so I took 3 big gulps of air. It smelt of blood. Coppery and sweet.

"Finally", I breathed, "time to go home!"


End file.
